Posion Ivy Parasite
by TenxRoseForever
Summary: The Human Doctor and Rose land on a planet called Terrica, but what they don't know is there is an evil scientist there that manufactured a plant.That exterminated an entire village!Will the Doctor and Rose make it out alive? ch.1-6 out of 6. R & R!
1. The Adventure begins!

" No, absolutely not!" Jackie said. She'd been told all about the Doctor's plan. "Oh, come on, she'll be fine with me." The Doctor pleaded. "Yeah, I've always come back in one piece." Rose said. But, then she realized that wasn't a good way to put it. They both raised an eyebrow at her ever curiously. Her checks started to turn red, " Right, I'll be in here if you need me." She walked over into the hallway, and folded her arms. "Oh," Rose grunted as put a hand to her face.

While Rose was standing in the hallway. Jackie and The Doctor went back to discuss the matter that was at hand. "You promise she will be alright?" Jackie asked. "I promise." The Doctor responded. "Well, in that case hop to it." Jackie said. The Doctor grinned, and rushed into the hallway to tell Rose the good news. He grabbed Rose by the hand. "Let me guess, she said yes?" "Yup." They both grinned, and rushed out the front door, and ran outside onto the driveway. Rose let go of the Doctor's hand to catch her breath," So," Rose breathed. "How did you get that vile? I never saw the Doctor give it to you?"

"Oh, he gave it to me," The Doctor reassured her as he turned around. "He just slipped it into my pocket before he left. I'm.... I mean, we are very smart." "Hmm?"Rose thought. The Doctor took out the vile that he had placed in his pocket, and dumped the blue and green contains onto the sideway, " What are you doing?" Rose cried out. "Shhh," The Doctor pointed to the mixture on the road."Look!" The contains started to pile up, and create a blob of glowing goo. Then, the contains took on the shape of a cube, and turned a dark blue color. By the time the transformation was done, Rose was looking at an exact replica of the TARDIS.

"You see," The Doctor shouted as he walked around the newly replicated TARDIS."Replica transformation! Funny little thing it is?! The atoms know when and how to replicate the image, or in this case. The TARDIS." "Shouldn't someone have seen that?" Rose asked. "Nah," The Doctor said.

"The atoms are invisible to everyone, except you and me." "Because we are the only ones in this area who have stepped foot inside the TARDIS, and know what to look for?" The Doctor didn't answer, he was already inside the TARDIS, ready to take off.

"Come on," The Doctor shouted excitedly from inside. "New places to go, new people to see!" Rose was about to step in the TARDIS. When she heard her mum shouting," Don't forget this!" Jackie threw a duffel bag out the front door. "Thanks!" Rose shouted back as she picked up the bag and swung it over her shoulder. She stepped inside the TARDIS, and shut the door behind her. The TARDIS started to fade away and make a high pitched whining sound. And in a flash, they were gone!

_Created by:TenxRoseForever_

_Adventure is just around the corner! _


	2. Terrica Terrain

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as the TARDIS rocked back and forth. " Don't know?" The Doctor said while trying to keep his balance. "The TARDIS is basically driving... it self!" "Great." Rose announced, as she sat on the soft couch next to the TARDIS controls, and folded her arms. The Doctor was puzzled by this. The TARDIS had never drove it self before! "Oi," The Doctor said. "I'm the one who controls you, not the other way around!" He was talking to the TARDIS. "There's no use yelling at it." Rose murmured. "Yeah." The Doctor sat down next to Rose, but as he did they both heard a "thump." "Oh," The Doctor questioned. "We must have stopped.... but where?"

He flung the doors to the TARDIS open, and bolted outside onto the rain forest like terrain, and slipped onto the wet plant life. He was soaked from head to toe. Rose just stood there laughing her head off. It was the funniest thing that she had ever seen! "Finished yet?" He croaked, the wind had been knocked out of him that he could barley talk. "Yeah," Rose giggled. "I'll be right there." She stepped out of the TARDIS very carefully, so she wouldn't slip too. She bent down low and gave him a hand. The Doctor took her hand, without thinking of it for another second. "thanks." The Doctor breathed. "Don't mention it." Rose replied.

Suddenly they heard some movement in the bushes to there left. The Doctor stepped in front of Rose, and pulled out this sonic screwdriver. The tip started to glow a bright blue."I thought you didn't have one of those?" Rose asked. "Yeah," The Doctor replied. "It replicated with the TARDIS." "Aren't we full of surprises today?" Rose exclaimed. "Always!" The Doctor grinned. After they stopped they noticed a girl in the bushes. With Strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. "It's OK," Rose whispered to the girl. "We're not going to hurt you." The Doctor finally noticed that that was his signal to lower his screwdriver. The blue glow faded as the Doctor put it back in his pocket.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked. The girl moved out of the bushes a little ways, and you could see a bright blue sun-dress. "What's yours?" The girl pressed. "Well," The Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." Rose gave a tiny little wave. "The name's Addi, and what are you doing here? I've never seen you before?" The Doctor looked a little bit nervous, but said, "Yeah, we just dropped by for a little visit you know. Wanted to check out the scenery!" "Well, you choose a bad time my friend!" Addi responded. "Why?" the Doctor asked. "Because there is a horrible virus going around, and I'm the only person on this planet. That I know of."

"So," The Doctor said. "Is that why you brought us here?" Rose looked at him in shock. "What'd you mean Addi brought us here," Rose exclaimed. " It's not her fault that we landed her? There's no possible way that a small girl can bring us her!" "Oh," The Doctor said calmly. "There is a way."The Doctor reached behind Addi's back and pulled out some kind of remote control. The Doctor looked at Addi with piercing eyes. "OK," Addi bellowed. " It's true. I brought you her by force so you could help me destroy this virus that has wiped out my entire village!" Addi started to cry, but Rose ran over to comfort her. "So, thats why the TARDIS was acting funny?" the Doctor asked. "Yes," Addi replied.

"Addi," The Doctor said. Addi looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to help you, but first you must tell me how this infection came to be."

_Created by:TenxRoseForever_

_Chapter 3 coming out soon!!_


	3. Plant Parasite

"So," The Doctor said. As he sat on a moss covered log. " Where did this virus come from? How did it start?" "Don't know," Addi replied as Rose and her sat on a big bolder. " It just.. came out of nowhere." "Do you know what the plant looks like?" Rose asked. " Yeah," Addi replied. " It's...It's right behind you!" They both jumped off the bolder, but the Doctor stepped forward, he was curious. "Be careful!" Rose said. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and it turned blue. He started to exam the plant. "It looks like poison ivy," Rose said. "Like back on Earth?"

"Yeah," The Doctor replied. "It is poison ivy! But, it is advanced.. way more advanced!" "What do you mean?" Rose asked. "This plant is very dangerous," The Doctor said very seriously. "There are tiny parasites that live in the center flower, see?" Addi and Rose looked at the very pretty flower at the center. It was crawling with tiny little insects. "Do you know what it does?" Addi asked.

"Have no idea,"The Doctor replied. "But, this plant has been planted recently." The Doctor took out his glasses, and flipped them on.

He looked at the soil that had been disturbed by human hands, then said," Someone else has been here."As he slipped the glasses back in his pocket. "But, that's impossible," Addi said. "My whole tribe has been wiped out!" "I know," The Doctor murmured. Then he noticed something? "But, there are footprints," He pointed to the ground. Rose and Addi looked down, and saw these huge boot impressions. That had been pressed into the ground. "Were going to have to follow them," The Doctor announced. "Stay close, and don't touch anything!" The three of them set out on foot, and followed the footprints closely.

"Addi," The Doctor said. "Yes?" "Was there any strange activity before this happened?" "Um.. no I don't think so," "OK, never mind." The Doctor returned to following the footprints, when Addi spoke up. "But, there was a new visitor. Said he was from the milky way. Whatever that means?" The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't say a word, to lost in thought. When, he started to run with tremendous speed. That Rose and Addi, had a hard time keeping up with him.

The Doctor finally skidded to a halt. "We are looking for someone or something from the milky way, right?" "Yes." Rose answered back. "Well," the Doctor said. " I think we just found him." The Doctor pulled some of the vegetation away, and then they saw a metal building. It looked kind of like

a laboratory. "Hope he's expecting some company," The Doctor said. "Cause here it comes!" The three of them stepped a little bit closer to the building, and grabbed the handles attached to the door.

The Doctor took hold of both the handles and flew the doors wide open. When they stepped inside, they found a little man. Wearing a white overcoat. Shaking with fear. "What are you doing here... no...no one is suppose to be here?" "Oh don't mind us," The Doctor replied. "Were just here to look for a dangerous plant that has supposedly exterminated an entire planet." "So you did it?Didn't you!" Addi yelled. "Now Addi..." Rose began. But, she stopped when the Doctor raised his hand to silence her.

"Addi," The Doctor asked. "Is this the man you saw?" "Yes," Addi bellowed as she pointed a finger at him. "How could you," Addi screamed with tears in her eyes. "You destroyed my entire planet! How dare you!" The Doctor knew how Addi felt. To be without a home, to be without a family, and to be with a feeling that you are all alone. "I don't know what your talking about?" The little man said. Without warning, Addi reached into the Doctor's front pocket, and pulled out the controller, "How 'bout I control you instead!"Addi said with rage. "No!" The Doctor screamed. But, it was to late. Suddenly, the tiny over coated man started to float in the air. Then, he started to get smacked against chairs and shelfs. "Stop it," Rose yelled. "Your going to hurt him!"

But, Addi didn't listen to her. She was to busy swinging the little man around. "Put me down at once!" The man bellowed. "As you wish." Addi said. She turned off the controller with a flick of a switch, and the man started to fall. But, before he did. Rose caught him in her arms. "Hi," The man said with a smile."In your dreams!" Rose said, as she let him fall a few feet. The little man shock his head. "Addi," Rose asked as she turned her head to see her. "Why?" "Because," Addi replied. "He deserved it!" "That doesn't make it right!" The Doctor said. Addi lowered her head. "Sorry," She said, as she dropped the controller and kicked the it over to the Doctor.

"Good," The doctor said as he picked it up off the ground ."Now," The Doctor exclaimed. "What to do with you?" He looked at the little man sitting on the floor. "Well," the tiny man said. "You could let me go and say this never happened?" The Doctor shook his head. "Not a chance." He picked him off the floor and sat him in a stool. Then he picked up a very familiar plant that was in a pot, and waved it in the little man's face. "Now," The Doctor said very calmly. "Your going to tell me what this is for and where your from?"

_Created by:TenxRoseForever_

_Chapter 4 coming soon!!_


	4. The professor behind the poison

"The plant is for experimentation, I planted these plants all around the environment so I could spy on the inhabitants that live here, with the parasites. They travel many miles to come and tell me information, like take this whole month for instance. The whole Tekesta Tribe has died." "You lie," Addi yelled. "You knew that it was going to hurt them. Why would you put a parasite in the plant, and then plant it next to my people? Parasites kill, and you knew it! And now, I'm the only one left!" Addi shouted. The man started to look worried.

But, with interest in his eyes he said, "So , you really are the only one of your species left?!"The man reached out to touch her. But, Addi backed away, looking very frightened. The man continued," The names Jeffery. I come from a planet called Earth. Came her a couple months ago." "Nice to meet you Jeffery!" The Doctor answered. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." Rose just turned and nodded. "And this is Addi." Addi didn't say anything or give an sort of jester of kindness. She just glared at the man who had supposedly destroyed her home.

"Come on Addi," The doctor said. "Say Ello." "No." Addi answered back, as she folded her arms. The Doctor didn't say another word. He didn't want to start an argument. But, before he could apologize to Jeffery. Jeffery pulled a gun out of his side pocket. Addi ran for cover behind Rose. Rose just gasped. The Doctor raised his hands, and tried to reason with him. "Be quiet, all of you!" Jeffery bellowed. "I know why your here. You want to stop my research, you want to throw me in jail for destroying all those innocent people!" "Were just trying to help you, that's all." The doctor said. "I knew it," Addi yelled. "You did it!" Jeffery fried a warning shot right at Rose and Addi.

The shot missed Addi; but it skinned Rose's pink shirt, but it didn't hit her. It torn a hole right down the side of her shirt. The blow knocked Rose onto the floor. Addi caught Rose in her arms, and then laid her down gently. The Doctor started to walk over, but Jeffery pointed the gun at him, and cocked it. "Your next," He said. "If you take one more step!" The Doctor looked at Addi with worried eyes. Addi took Rose's pulse. Addi gave a little smile that told the Doctor that Rose, was alright.

He turned back to Jeffery, the gun still pointing at his face. "Now Jeffery," The Doctor said. "You don't need to do this." "Your lying!" Jeffery yelled. "No," The Doctor reassured him. "I'm not."

"Prove it!" Jeffery yelled. "OK," The Doctor said calmly as he lowered his hands."Then shoot me, that will be your prove." "Don't do it!" Addi Screamed. Jeffery aimed the gun at the Doctor, and put his hand on the trigger. Jeffery tried to get the guts to shoot him. But, he knew he couldn't. He was to chicken.

So, Jeffery put the gun on the table, and then bolted for the doors to his lab.( To try and escape to his spaceship on the outskirts.) But, it was to late, the Doctor had already screwed them shut. Jeffery pushed and pulled, but couldn't get the doors to open. "Your not going anywhere." The doctor said in a stern voice. Jeffery turned around, "What do you want me to do?" Jeffery asked. "I want you to destroy all these plants that have killed Addi's people. Have you got that?" "But," Jeffery replied. "I was meant to manufacture the plant. Not to cure it." "Well then," The Doctor said. "Guess I'm going to have to help you?"

_Created by:TenxRoseForever_

_Chapter 5 coming soon!!_

_Review this please!!_


	5. Don't call her Blondie!

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys. Had a little trouble coming up with the perfect idea! And I have decided to cut this story to 6 chapters, instead of 10, sry :(**

**Anyway, here it is! **

**P.S:Please Review this, it will only take a second!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________ **

**The Doctor started working on the cure to this parasitic disease, that had been created by Jeffery. Mixing this, preparing that. When, the Doctor turned around to check on Rose and Addi. **

**Rose was still unconscious from the bullet. And Addi was right beside her stroking her hair and saying very softly, "Wake up, Rose, come on. Wake up!"The Doctor gave a weak smile, and returned to finding the right formula. Finally, Rose started to come around. She put both her hands behind her and lunged herself forward, breathing heavily. **

"**Easy,easy," Addi said. As she grabbed Rose, so she wouldn't fall. "You've been out for awhile." "what..happened?!"Rose asked feeling light headed. Before Addi could respond,the Doctor spoke for her. "Well, this little fella over here," He pointed to Jeffery. **

**Tied to the stool, handcuffed, and having a sock stuffed in his mouth. Rose's mouth dropped open. "I had to restrain him, tried to shoot you and escape ya know. Very difficult to...."The Doctor trailed off. Rose finally stood up and looked at poor, little Jeffery. "This is extreme," Rose exclaimed, trying not to giggle. "Even for you!" **

**The Doctor didn't answer.(Either he didn't want to or he didn't hear her.) He turned back around, and went back to all the concoctions that he had developed. Rose finally looked down. "Oh my giddy aunt," Rose exclaimed. Her shirt had been torn on one side. "That's just great!"**

"**Don't worry," Addi softly. "It don't look that bad?" Rose smiled down at her. "Your right." Rose said. "Rose," The Doctor called. Rose turned around at looked at the table the Doctor was working at. "Can you help me a little? I only have two hands." "Why don't you grow another?" Rose laughed. The Doctor gave her a look like:You've got to be kidding me? The message finally reached Rose. "Coming,"**

**Rose said. "Come on Addi." They both walked over to where the Doctor was, but before Rose and Addi could. Jeffery clutched hold of Addi with his feet. Rose jumped back a little, and the Doctor raced over to where the commotion was.**

"**Let me go," Jeffery bellowed. "Or Addi can go swim with the fishes!"Jeffery moved one of his untied hands forward. And held one of the plants in plain view,close to Addi's face. She started to cry. Rose was worried. **

**She didn't want anything to happened to Addi. She was sort of like the sister she never had. "Now, lets be reasonable." Rose said calmly. "No, not a chance Blondie!" Jeffery snickered. "I....wouldn't have said that... if...I were you."The Doctor was serious. "Oh really," Jeffery asked. "What's she gonna do? Throw a sneaker at me?"**

**There was a loud "Thud,"and Jeffery fell to the floor. Addi crawled off the floor, and ran over to the Doctor, feeling frightened. They both watched as Rose walked over to the unconscious Jeffery, and picked up her pink converse sneaker. "Really," The Doctor said in a shocked voice. " I was just kidding?" "Well," Rose replied, and smiled. "You warned him."**

**Rose walked over to the table, where the formulas were bubbling and fizzing. "Well," Rose exclaimed, as she rubbed her hands together. "Lets get started!"**

**"You took the words right out of my mouth," The Doctor replied. "Addi, you ready?"**

"**Ya?!"Addi squeaked in her tiny, childish voice. "Alright," The Doctor grinned. "Allons-y!"**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Created by:TenxRoseForever_**

_**The ending is on it's way :)**_


	6. Monster Jeffery!

**Sorry, stories have to end one way or another:(**

**Next Story:Game Over**

**Plot:Rose finds an old Atari game in her mum's basement. Her mum said it was given to her by an old friend. Rose wishes she could go into the game.**

**Be careful, somethings are better left unsaid!**

**P.S:Plz review this story, it will only take a second.**

**Your comments are really helpful!!!**

**NOTE:If you haven't read my first story, I suggest you do. Or you won't understand.**

**(When I say "Doctor"in the story, I mean the Human Doctor.)**

___________________________________________________________________________________

"**Anything yet, Rose?" The Doctor had started a little testing lab. To see which formula would do the trick. He had both Addi and Rose testing formulas, one after another. He thought this might be the one! Rose gently poured one drop from the vile onto the parasite infested plant. She waited a second, nothing happened.**

"**It just doesn't make any sense," The Doctor ruffled his hair. "I've tried everything!"**

**Rose walked over to him. "Maybe your thinking to hard?" Rose suggested. "Rose, I've thought of everything. I've tried every chemical know!" Rose sat down on the bench and swung her legs back and forth. Then, she thought of something! She hopped off the bench and said, "You said every chemical, right?" "Ya," He answered. "Why?" **

"**What 'bout trying natural remedies. Like garlic and cloves?" "Of Course," The Doctor exclaimed as he kissed her on the forehead. "How did you..." "Mums been watching all these health shows. Says she's trying to get in shape. Made me watch it once." "Your mum.." The Doctor started. "I know,"Rose said.**

**The Doctor started to race around the room,opening up drawers and cabinets. Looking for garlic or cloves. The Doctor skidded to a halt, and turned back to Rose and asked, "Where would garlic and cloves be?" Rose just rolled her eyes, and looked up. The Doctor looked up too, and saw a little hand scrawled letter that read "**_**Kitchen." **_**"Oh," The Doctor said, looking embarrassed. "Right." The Doctor walked in calmly into the kitchen.(With Rose and Addi close behind.)**

**Trying not to draw anymore attention to himself. When he walked in, he could smell all the wonderful aromas that filled the room. He didn't need his eyes to know where the garlic and cloves were, he knew. When Rose and Addi walked in, they could hear the Doctor riffling through the pantry, and smelling the garlic saying, "Now that's a spicy meatball!" Rose stood there, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.(Yet again!)**

**The Doctor pulled out the garlic and cloves, that hung in a bag. Then he walked back out,and closed his eyes. Trying to keep out the garlic smell that was making him cry. The Doctor sniffed, "Here....I got them!" "Good," Rose said. "Now lets get out of here before that loony wakes back up!"**

"**Right," the Doctor said as he handed Rose the bag of smelling ingredients. The Doctor put his hand on the door, ready to open it. When he said. "But, I don't think he's....." but,before the Doctor could finish his sentence, he heard the rumbling noise of a chainsaw. "You were saying," Rose said annoyingly.**

**The door suddenly split in two, and there stood Jeffery ,big and mean as ever, chainsaw in hand! "Must stop invaders!" Jeffery roared."He must have touched the plant." Addi whispered. "I know," the Doctor whispered back. "Run!" All three of them ran for cover, and went to hide in a big metal freezer. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and sealed the door shut. Monster Jeffery started to bang on the door with his fists. **

**Rose started to shiver, Addi lips started to turn blue. "S..so what do we do n... nnow," Rose asked. "Freeze an..and become human popsciles?" "Hang on," The Doctor replied. "I'll think of something!" The Doctor looked around, and found an air vent that had been screwed into the ceiling. "Hold on, were going up!"**

**In the mean time, Jeffery was getting furious! "Must stop invaders! Can't let work go to waste!" Jeffery kept growling. While Jeffery was unconscious, the parasites had worked there way from the plant that he was holding, into his brain. He tried to hack his way threw the metal door, but he couldn't. His complete sense of being human was being eaten away. Now he was just an angry monster, who now wanted blood.**

**Rose started to climb a tower the Doctor had made out of ice cream tubs. "A..are you s..sure this is safe?" Rose asked. "Completely!" The doctor assured her. Rose climbed to the top and(with a little effort.) Pushed the vent open. To her surprise, the vent was big enough for her to crawl through! She held out her hand and helped Addi inside. Next up, came the Doctor. He crawled in with almost no effort at all.**

**By the time Jeffery had bashed the freezer door open. The gang had crawled though the vent, and were in the lab. The Doctor wasted no time. Rose tossed him the bag of garlic and cloves. He caught it, and ripped it open with his teeth. He took some of the garlic and cloves, and **

**smashed it between his hands, Until it turned into a liquified paste.**

**Jeffery realized where they were, he had seen the open vent. He ran out of the kitchen, into the lab. He looked left and right, but saw no one. The Doctor came out from his hiding place, holding a bucket of paste. **

**He spoke up, "Say ello, to my little friend!" The doctor opened the bucket, and threw the whitish contains onto the enormous Jeffery. Jeffery started to scream with pain. Slowly, monster Jeffery started to shrink. Smaller, and smaller, and smaller. Until he was back to his original self.**

**Jeffery started to come to his senses. He stood up,and stared at the Doctor. "Thanks!" He said. "Feeling better are we?" The Doctor joked. "I'm sorry, I was being stupid!" Jeffery said in his most sorriest of voices. "I should have listened to you!" "That's alright," The Doctor said. "Everybody makes mistakes." Jeffery smiled, "don't worry 'bout these plants. Me and Addi will clean up this mess. What do you say, Addi? Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"**

**Addi wasn't sure. Did he really deserve to be given another chance? Even after he had destroyed and killed her entire tribe? But, then she thought about what the Doctor said, "_Everybody makes mistakes."_ Addi cleared her throat, "Yeah.. I guess." Jeffery felt that a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and hugged Addi.**

**The Doctor thought it didn't seem right to just leave without helping. So, Rose and the Doctor stayed. They walked the tribe's rocky trails and poured the gooey paste onto the plants. The plants shriveled up, and turned into pills of compost. After, the Doctor and Rose finished neutralizing them. They returned to the TARDIS, it was time to say good-bye.**

**"Bye Addi, I'll miss you." Rose said, as she hugged Addi. "Bye," Addi replied. Then she walked over to the Doctor. He was just standing there waiting patiently to leave. "I'll miss you too." Addi said, as she hugged him too. The Doctor was surprised by this, "Yeah.... miss you too."He said. Rose gave a little giggle and turned away, before the Doctor noticed.**

**"Jeffery," The Doctor said. "Yeah?!" "No more surprises, right?" "Right!" Jeffery reassured him. The Doctor and Rose both gave a little wave and walked back into the TARDIS. It started to fade away, but before it did. Addi banged on the doors. The whining stopped. "What is it now?"The doctor asked.**

** "I've seen her." Addi said. "What?!" The Doctor said, unsure what she was talking about. "She's not dead," The TARDIS started to fade away unexpectedly. Addi said something, but the Doctor didn't hear it. "What did you say?" He yelled. "I said, you know her! Her name is S......."**

**The TARDIS had left before Addi could finish.**

**The Doctor didn't hear the end of her sentence, but he knew what the persons name was. It was someone who he hadn't seen since the time war. She was part of his family, and he had to leave her behind. He saw what could be, and what must be. He knew, he couldn't take her along. **

**The Doctor slumped into the soft bench next to the TARDIS. All he could think about was the last thing she said. He could see her in his mind. A brown haired, hazel eyed girl. Banging on the Last TARDIS in existent, with her little hand, and saying, "_Please....don't leave me!" _The Doctor's nightmare was broken by Rose saying, "You alright?" **

**The Doctor shook his head, then said, "Yeah, I'm fine." The TARDIS sailed back to London. Without another word said. Now, the Doctor knew there was someone from his family still out there. There was a lot of questions still spinning in his mind. Like how did she survive, and how could she ever find him? But, even if he was part human now. He'd always have a special place in his heart. For his timelord granddaughter, and it made him feel better that he would see her again. Someday.**

**_Created by:TenxRoseForever_**

_**To be continued in:Game Over**_


End file.
